


Unholy Communion

by Noir_Dix



Series: The Cardinal's Sins [5]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Absurd aftercare, All kinds of church wrongness, Basil is a tattletale, Basil's in the dark again, Black Cherry, Button fucking, Dress ripping, F/M, Ghoulette nibbles, He meeps, Lady juice, Mama Imperator, Mary Mary still contrary, No drawers, Pew fucking, Reverse Cowgirl, Several unnecessary details, Sexy time in the sanctuary, Weird vampire blood kinks, cock-sucking communion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: This is just a filth fiesta.Now:I wrote this beforeA. The Xmas TaleB. Date NightThere are a few things that are similar. A couple of things are not.I'm posting this for those things, as I got a charge out of them.There's really no excuse for this. Blame it on latent church issues.
Relationships: Cardi C/Dix
Series: The Cardinal's Sins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The sanctuary was vast & silent. Empty.

And, dark.

Save for the few banks of flickering votive candles, it was dark.

Dix suppressed a shiver. She approached the solitary figure in a foremost pew, sitting front & center in his asymmetrical hat.

"Basil, why are you sitting in the dark?"

There was very obviously something that he didn't want to tell her.

"It... it is not dark." he gestured vaguely at the candles.

He had been sitting ramrod straight, hands clasped tightly in his lap.

"Hon... for you, this is _dark_. You should be on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

He looked up at her; sad, sheepish... Guilty.

He wasn't even noticing her latest purloined habit & headdress.

"What are you hiding from?"

He sighed, as she sat next to him.

"You're going to be mad."

"At you?" she plucked his hat off.

"At me."

"Try me."

He stared straight ahead, to the vague outline where the cross once hung.

It had been a massive thing, long since gone.

"I had my tea with mother-"

She inclined her head, well aware of the ritual.

"She was telling me something Papa had done, which particularly irritated her... I had dosed my tea, heavily-"

"Brandy?" she asked.

"Black cherry." he finally looked back at her, somewhat wild-eyed.

She had no idea _why_.

"I might have... _told_ her some things."

Oh, dear.

"About Mary."

She laughed a little. She had been fiddling with his biretta, this whole time.

He shook his head.

"You know her, Dix. She's not one to suffer fools lightly."

She felt her jaw set.

"Perhaps he should stop acting like a confounded fool, then."

He blinked.

Still mad.

"I might, ah- I might have, uh, _mentioned_... that I was rather upset over some things he said to you-"

She laughed some more.

"Well, that should have negated the whole thing. The only person she likes less than Mary, is me."

He frowned.

"Actually-" he still seemed to be processing this, himself, "She's apparently decided that you make me happy... So, Mary's the villain."

"Huh." she sat back.

She never thought she'd see the day. Sister Evangeline Imperator, (Emeritus) had gone from barely tolerating her, to openly mistrusting her. It had been thus, since Basil had decided to claim her by body & blood, (as opposed to alchemy).

"How many hundreds of years- ?"

"I know." his gaze fell to her bustline. "I was surprised, too." he cupped a breast, thumbing a very obvious nipple.

She bit her lip; tossing her head back, just slightly.

"So stiff-" he cleared his throat, "Are you not-" &, again, "Are you not wearing any underthings?"

She pouted.

"I got dressed in a hurry."

"Hm. You always _say_ that-"

She pulled her skirt up past her knees, & he settled into more of a slouch in the pew. She climbed astride him, & he started gathering handfuls of her skirt... & found, to his delight, that she was indeed completely naked under the silly habit.

Down to her combat boots.

"Oh, you filthy little thing. I adore you." his eyes fluttered.

"Mmm-" she looked down, having some trouble in the dim light, "You know, if I sit on your buttons, just so-"

"Witch." he rasped. "You're going to stain my dress."

"Already done. Ohh... it's exquisite."

He watched her move, attentively.

"Darling, you're fucking my buttons. I will never get used to this."

He waited. And waited... then landed a stinging slap on her ass. It echoed at least twice. She came undone with a ragged whimper, & that echoed some more.

She panted against his chest for a bit, before her hands crept up behind his neck. She kissed him, tongue tangling with his easily.

"Mmm, let's see-" she rubbed the end of her nose with his, "Brandy. Tea... A little cigar. And, is that- Aether?"

"I um, ahh-" he blushed.

"No? Must be one of the lionesses."

He really was cute, with his blushes. Just enough to be naughty, but, not in any real trouble.

"Mad?"

He nodded, playing at timidity.

"She's a little spicy."

"They both are." he said automatically, before snapping his mouth shut.

She sat back, legs beginning to fiercely protest her position. He moved her easily, so that she was laying in the seat of the pew. He left her skirt bunched up, & stared at her lady parts _hungrily_.

"Give me a minute." she pressed a hand over her eyes.

He didn't. He went back to kissing her, & she only now noticed that he had the licorice upper lip, again.

"Basil?"

"Mmm?" his mind was a bag of cats. He wanted to eat her out. He wanted to fuck her so bad, he almost couldn't see straight. He wanted to bite her. Maybe she could bite him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota bene:  
> Black cherry.  
> Dix "getting dressed in a hurry".
> 
> I'm quite proud of the bit with his buttons. I thought it was new & excitingly different. 😅


	2. Chapter 2

"What do I taste like?"

He had removed his gloves, at some point, & had been gently stroking her leg from the joint of her knee halfway up her thigh. He went as still as a statue.

She had always been kind of afraid to ask... well, since his revelation that different blood had different tastes, at least.

"I could ask you the same."

She tapped her temple, making a face.

"You _know_. Fine. I'll use my words. It's like a long lost mulled wine. It's ambrosia. It's bliss."

She paused.

"It's death." he closed his eyes, sadly. "Beautiful death, to be sure, but... my death."

He looked profoundly depressed.

"Take your pants off." she tried.

"Take my- Do what, now?"

"You heard me." she smiled crookedly.

"Really-" he huffed, but, started doing it, "Black cherry."

She looked at him like he was speaking gibberish, then-

"Oh! Black cherry _what_?"

He shrugged, shoes nudged off, pants removed, (with a brief pause, to watch his cock bob). His socks were still on; cassock & small undershirt still in place.

"I don't know. I just recently pinned it down."

She considered.

"I'm not being overwhelmed by sentiment, here, Basil."

He sighed.

"You're delicious. You make my mouth water. I crave you, I want you, I need you... constantly. Even in that stupid wimple."

She grinned.

"How do you want it?"

"Want _what_ , pet?" he sat back down, & she started nibbling the edge of an ear.

"You know what." she breathed, trying not to laugh at what she was thinking, "How do you want me to suck your big ol' dick?"

He made an odd little meeping sound. He turned to her.

"Shameful."

He was thoroughly delighted.

Again.

She kept going with it.

"Would you like it, in the pew?"

She thought of Dr. Seuss.

"Would you like it behind the rail? You can play like you're giving me Communion-"

"Ohhh-" his hands surrounded the small mountain growing in his cassock. It was right where the handful of buttons went shiny.

"Would you rather fuck me in the pulpit?"

Now, that was a loaded question.

He shot up with a tortured groan, & actually _scurried_ behind the rail. He took a moment to collect himself, gathering his skirt to drape over an arm. He watched her solemnly, as she went down on her knees.

 _He better appreciate this-_ she thought, before she could stop herself.

"Always."

He was touching himself. He'd started with cupping his balls, then, tracing his shaft from the base to the head. His foreskin was retracting, & the glans shone wet in the dull light.

"English? Latin?"

He dragged the tip along the line of her jaw.

"Latin, of course."

"Mmm." he thumbed his frenulum, before gently pressing against a corner of her mouth. He held the back of her head with one hand, (stupid veil & all,) & guided his turgid member into her velvet mouth with the other...

Then, vaguely remembered to start chanting in Latin.

She started behind his knees, & ran her hands all the way up his lightly dusted thighs to grab his ass.

It was the first break in the chant.

She smiled, sucking a little past his head with gusto. He kept holding himself, & lightly jerking into her mouth.

His hand went from the back of her head to clawing inartfully at the neck to her dress. He finally just tore the thin fabric.

She pulled back with a little _pop_.

"Really, Basil? Every habit must die?"

"I need to see you. All of you."

He pulled her up, much more quickly than her knees would have liked. He tore the back of her dress completely in two. He pulled her back against him, cock going between her legs, twitching insistently.

"Now, how do _you_ want it, my Draculina?" he growled, hands everywhere, starting with her breasts, then, her rib cage. He grasped her hips roughly, thrusting between her legs.

She somehow managed to turn, take his hand, & lead him to the end of one of the pews near the votives.

She was soaking wet & ready, again... but, unsure of how much more of this her knees could take.

He groaned, sitting & pulling her onto his lap. He positioned her in reverse, guiding himself completely into her.

"Grab the back of that pew- Yes, yesss... good girl."

He went back to touching her everywhere... Grabbing. Clawing. Slapping.

"Succubus-" he moaned. "I can see everything."

"You're welcome."

"Your beautiful white ass, your sweet little cunt- Oh, oh FUCK."

She felt him pulse, just before.

He grabbed her, pulling her back & down until she was again seated flush against him. He gave her a few final thrusts, tickling her internally. She came so hard, she very nearly blacked out.

She settled back against him, & he was shaking with silent laughter.

"Go ahead."

" _That_ should've bestirred any creature in the church proper."

"Oh, hush." she grumbled, turning to poke his chest for emphasis, "You were yelling, too."

"Indeed." he stretched his legs straight out, wiggling his toes in his socks. "And, I would again. That was delightful."

He sighed contentedly.

"How am I going to get back to the suite?"

He started unpinning her veil.

"Magic?"

She glared.

"You trashed my dress."

He smiled.

"I'll do that again, too." he gathered her into a cloying embrace, ending up running his fingers through her hair. "You can borrow mine."

"You're impossible."

"I'm hungry. Do you think there's anything in the kitchen?"

"Maybe. I'm thirsty."

He went all faux indignant.

"How can you _possibly_ still be?"

She rolled her eyes, & kissed the tip of his nose.

_~Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all it was short.
> 
> Last chapter was for the buttons. Which, is apparently now my nickname.
> 
> This one, I wanted to come up with a taste for Dix... Weird, right? But, I was feeling left out.
> 
> The cock-sucking communion has been living in my head for a while. There were other versions with bad Riunite & weevil ridden wafers that never made it on paper.
> 
> But, I digress.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this silly little bit. The Valentine in my head is just as bad. The prequel on paper is vaguely depressing. If I start Mary's gospel, that'll be downright disturbing.
> 
> ~Votre Dame de Boutons


End file.
